1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clothing and, more specifically, to a pair of pants/shorts which would have an easy to open front area to allow an individual to have easy access to the genital area for restroom usage or other reasons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most pants-type garments such as slacks, shorts, jump suits, etc. (hereinafter pants) are designed so that the wearer must partially or completely disrobe in order to access the genital area to relieve bodily functions or for other reasons. In general, the wearer has to undo a belt buckle, unbutton the pants, pull down the zipper, and lower the pants below one's waist. Obviously such arrangements are quite inconvenient particularly when away from home, as in a public restroom, in the out-of-doors, at a doctor's office, etc. The above is also quite inconvenient for people in uniforms such as athletes, pilots, truck drivers, etc., as well as hospital patients, disabled persons, and the elderly.
Prior art patents have issued which allow faster access to the genital area. However, these patents have several flaws. Many prior art patents disclose the use of buttons which hold together the pants around the crotch area. The buttons can be undone to allow easy access to the genital area. Unfortunately, one has to undo quite a few buttons to gain access to the genital area. This is extremely time consuming. Furthermore, undoing a plurality of buttons can be difficult for young children and older adults who may not have full dexterity of the fingers.
Many of the prior art patents disclose the use of long zippers to allow easy access to the genital area. The zippers need to be pulled completely down in order to access the genital area. Pulling zippers in a downward manner can be difficult. Many times the zipper tends to bend and one must straighten the zipper area to align the zipper in order to pull the zipper down.
Another problem with the prior art is that in all the prior art patents, the mechanism to allow easy access to the genital area is always visible. Many people feel uncomfortable wearing pants knowing that one could easily open their pants in public.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved mechanism to allow easy access to the genital area. The improved mechanism must overcome the problems associated with prior art devices.